The Disappearance of Ruby Peet
by legolasorbraceface
Summary: I'm back! This is my 2014 Halloween Fic, and I've got to say it's a good one! Ruby gets a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


**Hello, my pretties! Happy Halloween! It has been a while since I've been here, but the good news is that my writing has drastically improved. I started this Fanfiction because I felt like writing about five nights at Freddy's. My main protagonist is ruby because I wanted to write about a character besides flinch or Jackson. Ruby is one of my favorites, so I decided on her being the protagonist. I have a feeling that this one will be quite enjoyable for a least one person (you know who you are! :P) I felt too lazy to type this one up. Good thing there's Windows Speech Recognition! It makes it so much easier to type things up because it is a speech to text voice commanding thingy. It is built in to windows computers, so if you want to try it, and you have windows, you can find it under Windows Ease of Access. I've only played the game once, and most of this was written in algebra class, so some of the quotes from the guy on the phone are most likely not identical to the quotes that are said in the actual game. I hope you guys like this one, especially since I had to sneak it underneath by algebra teacher's nose.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ruby watched as the middle-aged male gamer checked each camera. It was late at night, and she had found it in the "Popular on YouTube" section on the customized home page. She had heard about this game while she listened to the popular students at Thomas Knowlton Middle School gossip about it between classes next to their lockers. She continued watching, waiting for something interesting to happen, when a fox animatronic, who she thought its name was Foxy or something, popped in the doorway, its robotic jaw open. Ruby was startled to the point that she sat upright in her bed. She honestly should have seen it coming. Her left leg was drastically swollen.

_How come my upgrades didn't tell me that Foxy- or whatever his name is- was going to show up out of nowhere? _Ruby wondered. Ruby pondered over the question for about three hours, until she slowly fell asleep.

Ruby woke up with a jolt. When she surveyed her surroundings, she became baffled over the current situation. She had awoken in an office chair that was so tall, her feet didn't touch the floor. In front of her were a few monitors, displaying images. A moving shadow on one of the screens made Ruby realize that these weren't images, but live surveillance footage. The room was barely lit by a dim red light. She narrowed down her options of where she could possibly be.

Ruby had finally realized where she was after about 30 seconds of narrowing down her options. However she still had a large amount of doubts. She had realized that she was that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, in the surveillance room.

_But it can't be! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza doesn't even exist!_ Ruby thought. When she had realized the possibility of all of this being a bad dream, she pinched herself on her leg as hard as she could, since both of her arms were swollen.

But nothing happened except her pain in her leg. She could your phone ring nearby. She wasn't sure she should answer it or not. After about three rings, the ringing stopped, and a man was speaking to her through the answering machine.

"Hi. I figured that I would give you some helpful tips for your first night, since I used to work in that office before you. I'm finishing my last week now, actually. Now, I have to read this to you, it's kind of a week or thing…"

Ruby was confused. She didn't apply for job! She was only 13, so she was surprised she was actually given a job, especially a security job.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a fun place for kids and adults alike…"

After a little while, Ruby heard something that she knew was necessary to know in order to survive this job that she had been given.

"Now, the animatronics do act a bit weird night. However, this is because they do not see you as a human. They see you as an animatronic endoskeleton without its suit, which is against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. If they catch you, they will try to stuff you in Freddy's suit. That wouldn't be much of a problem if it weren't for the fact that there are a lot of wires in the suit that could electrocute you to death, especially around facial area. If one of the animatronics comes to either door, close it, but only until they leave. Make sure to check the cameras so you know where each animatronic is. If one seems to be close, use the light to see whether an animatronic is there or not. You do have a limited power supply. Well, I think that's about it. Good luck!"

After the man hung up, Ruby went right to work. She won let herself die in the arm-like appendages of some silly animatronics! She got rather annoyed when she saw that the man who called her had wasted 14% of the power limit. Now she only had 86%. She checked the cameras. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were still backstage, and nothing really happened at Pirate Cove.

_If I remember correctly, the animatronics don't really do anything until 3:00 AM,_ Ruby thought. She checked the clock above the monitors. 1:26 AM. Ruby kept on checking the cameras.

At 2:38 AM, ruby discovered that Bonnie was no longer backstage. It had and made its way to the dining hall. It was just staring at the camera with a facial expression that terrified her for no apparent reason. After she checked on Freddy and Chica backstage-as well as Foxy at Pirate Cove- Ruby no longer saw Bonnie at the dining hall. It had left the dining hall and went to the West Hall while Ruby was checking on the other animatronics. She stared at it for a few more seconds, and checked on the other animatronics.

Freddy was still in place backstage, but Chica had made it to the dining hall. If it weren't for how terrifying Ruby thought the animatronic were, she probably would have at least giggled. Chica's facial expression was hilarious!

However, when Ruby checked on Pirate Cove, she found Foxy at the opening in the curtain that kept Pirate Cove from being visible to the public. Like usual, his robotic jaw was open. When Ruby checked the left door, she was startled to see Bonnie's face illuminated by the pale white light in the hallway. Ruby immediately slammed her left hand on the big red button for the West Door. The door descended from the doorway, protecting her from Bonnie. When Ruby checked the East Door, none of the animatronics were there. However, it was 5:05, 15% of the power remained, and Chica was at the East Hall Corner. Bonnie have left the doorway, so Ruby opened the West Door. Chica was at the East Doorway, so Ruby quickly closed it. Ruby kept on checking both doors, and the power supply was decreasing drastically, but then it was all over.

Ruby had survived the first night. When the clock struck six, she only had 1% of her power supply left.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Whooo! That was a close one for Ruby! She managed to survive her first night, but will she survive all seven? Yes there are seven. Even though the game is called Five Nights at Freddy's, there are five normal speed nights where the animatronics are at normal speed. However, there is also a sixth night where the animatronics are really fast, as well as a seventh night that is a custom night where you get to set the speed of the animatronics. The one time that I played, it was all my friend's phone on the sixth night while I was waiting for my bus to arrive to take me home. It was hard, but that was probably because I was being so ignorant when my friend told me to check on Pirate Cove. I lost because Foxy got to me. There is a lesson to learn here. When your friend tells you to check on Pirate Cove, do it. Foxy might be on his way. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. Have a Happy Halloween! (I sure hope DHMIS 3 gets released today!)**


End file.
